xXSomeone to LoveXx
by LadyDarcia
Summary: Living as a vampire is difficult...but not when you have a companion to help you through. Saeth continues his journey to learn that it isn't all bad. An old flame appears and some family issues arise. Good thing there's love.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Start:**

Saeth was standing out in the rain, looking out into space, eyes empty of everything and seemingly soulless. His clothes slowly became soaked but he seemed not to notice as he stood there like a ghost. Christoph came running, frantic because he had lost Saeth hours ago and couldn't find him until now. The young demon came to a stop a few feet behind Saeth, frowning as he did so. He was just as soaked as his older friend and his hair plastered to his face as he regained his breath from running.

"Saeth!" he called in a short breath, hoping he would hear him

The vampire did not reply nor did he even turn around. Christoph's frown deepened as the rain got slightly heavier. Saeth could change the weather with his mood, depending on what it was; usually the cause of many tornadoes, flash floods, storms, and hurricanes. Christoph walked up to Saeth and stood in front of him, the vampire being 3 inches taller than he.

"Saeth." said Christoph again; finally getting his attention as he finally looked down at him with his distant pale eyes

Christoph searched in Saeth's eyes and face for something, anything… but his face was expressionless and rid of any and all emotion. Then, he caught a flicker of what was going on before his expression softened.

"How long has it been since then?" he asked the silent vampire

"…Twenty three years." Saeth replied after a moment in a soft quiet sigh

"That would mean she would be forty-five now…Yes?" said Christoph, doing the math

Saeth nodded and the rain fell heavier as his depression grew deeper. Christoph felt bad for his dear friend and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, burying his face into Saeth's shirt. Saeth didn't move, only looked to the sky letting himself drown in his emotions and memories. He loved a human girl named Lucia with all his heart and more. They were together since she was 17 until she was 22. Saeth wanted to ask her for her hand in marriage but he needed to tell her what he was. He had hoped that after so long, that she wouldn't care but when he had told her, she didn't take it well at all. She had an emotional breakdown and couldn't handle it, getting terrified and angry before throwing a drawer filled with knives at him to get away. Those knives cut him like her rejection cut his heart as she cried and bolted out and away, leaving him there bleeding and hurt. The wounds had healed since he had regenerative powers but the scars physically and emotionally remained.

"It's okay Saeth…" said Christoph, his voice muffled by Saeth's damp shirt "She…She didn't know what she did…that's what you get for falling in love with a human I guess…"

Saeth didn't reply; only take in his younger companions words in sorrowful silence. Christoph felt him tremble in his arms and he tightened his grip around him and the rain poured harder, mingling with Saeth's unheard sobs and unseen tears.

"I'm sorry Saeth." said Christoph, letting go of Saeth before looking up at him "I really am."

Saeth shook his head and smiled weakly at his friend; the rain lightening up in the slightest way. With a sigh, Christoph reached up and rubbed a stray tear from Saeth's cheek with the heel of his hand.

"We should go before any humans see us." said Saeth, now with a tired smile

"Right." nodded Christoph

"I'm sorry Christoph." said Saeth "For making you look for me. I didn't mean to run off like that."

"Hey no worries." he laughed, punching Saeth affectionately on the shoulder "But don't do it again! You know I busted my ass just looking for you."

Saeth laughed and the rain finally let up although the sky was grey with the clouds. They started walking until Saeth froze on the spot, catching a strangely familiar scent. Christoph bumped into Saeth and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Saeth?" asked Christoph before Saeth clamped his hand over his mouth to quiet him

"There's a human…" hissed Saeth in his ear making the young demon shiver

Christoph's eyes widened slightly as he caught the glimpse of something shiny hurtling towards them. He bit Saeth's hand, making the vampire jerk back, so he could yell.

"Look out!!" he shouted, making Saeth whip around and grab the narrow stake by the end, just millimeters before it hit him in the heart

Christoph's heart leapt to his throat in shock that someone would try to kill Saeth. The vampire snarled viciously before twisting it and throwing it back with great force. His aim was deadly accurate and unmatched, being able to shoot an arrow at a fly from 100 yards away without even killing it. There was a sound of the stake hitting a tree and its desired target.

"Come." ordered Saeth coldly as he started walking quickly towards the tree that was some meters away

Christoph followed quickly behind him as they approached the tree and saw a shadowed figure stuck to it. The stake had pierced their shirt and pinned them to the tree. Thunder roared in the near distance, showing that Saeth's rage was very close. The girl, maybe early 20's or so, struggled to get free but the stake just wouldn't let her loose.

"You think you can kill me with a stake?" said Saeth, dangerously soft

"Monster!" spat the girl heatedly "Go to hell!"

"Been there, done that love." said Saeth leisurely with a smirk and a shrug

"You're the vampire that almost killed my mother!" she shouted angrily "You deserve to die!"

Saeth's eyes widened in the slightest way; taken aback as was Christoph. Then, the vampire's eyes lowered and spotted a necklace around the girl's neck. It was the heart he had carved out of diamond for Lucia, hanging on a delicate silver chain, a proclamation of his love for her. He never had thought that his past would come to haunt him.

"Where did you get that necklace!" he demanded furiously, his eyes widening in rage, the thunder growing louder and closer

"My mother gave it to me!" she shouted

When Rin was younger, her mother had given it to her as a present; Rin herself thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world and always wore it, never taking it off as if it became a part of her for a strange reason. When her mother fell ill, she told the young Rin what it was and who had given it to her; saying that it belong to a lost love who turned out to be someone she feared and hated. Now that fear was consuming her and slowly, she started dying. The doctors couldn't explain how. Rin knew it had to be this man that her mother loved until he betrayed her and made her how she is. When her mother cried his name in her sleep while dreaming, before she got even worst, Rin knew who to look for and set out to search for him. Saeth was shocked at the girl's proclamation and the thunder abruptly died as the clouds just grew darker. Christoph looked around in worry before frowning at Saeth.

"She's in the hospital because of you!" shouted the girl "She cries in her sleep and says you haunt her! Now she's ill and won't even talk anymore! SHE'S DYING!"

"W-what?" said Saeth, almost quietly "What is her name?"

"Lucia!" growled the girl "And I'm her daughter, Rin"

"Lucia…" whispered Saeth, almost lovingly as a tear slid down his cheek

Rin looked at the mournful vampire, watching his reaction as his hand reached to his face before he sank to his knees, trembling as his other hand supported him on the ground. It started to rain heavily again and Rin wondered what was going on with this strange weather phenomena. Christoph kneeled down beside Saeth before wrapping his arms around the vampire's shoulders, drawing him into an embrace.

"What have I done to her…?" asked Saeth in a choked whisper


	2. Chapter 2

"Saeth…" murmured Christoph softly "Saeth, please stop."

"It's my fault." Saeth sobbed

The rain poured harder and only lightning rumbled through the clouds. Christoph glared at Rin making her freeze in shock at the intensity of his dark honey colored eyes. Fury swirled in them…so much anger. Deciding Saeth has had enough torture for his lifetime, Christoph held him tighter as he teleported them back home leaving Rin alone. They teleported into the cool, dark, abandoned house and stood up.

"I don't like that girl." said Christoph shaking his hair from water as he and Saeth walked over to the couch

The young demon sat down in the corner of the couch, followed by Saeth who laid out across it and rested his head in Christoph's lap not caring whether the demon let him or not. Christoph sighed as he draped an arm on the arm of the couch while his hand grazed through Saeth's silky silver hair distractedly. It was times like this when he questioned what the angelic vampire was to him. Saeth closed his eyes for a moment as Christoph's hand passed through his hair before opening them again.

"Christoph…" said Saeth distantly

"Hm?" mumbled the demon, leaning forward to see Saeth's face but not disturbing his spot

"Would it be so wrong…to see her?" he asked

"I don't see why not Saeth…But…" started Christoph, his voice getting a sad tone as he chose his words carefully "What if you get hurt again? I don't want that to happen to you…"

"You worry too much Christoph…" mumbled Saeth "Now shut up… so I can go to sleep…it's almost morning…"

Christoph smiled and leaned back against the couch as Saeth soon fell asleep in his lap, not a care in the world on his face. Being accustomed to Saeth's schedule, the young demon also felt weary and drifted off to sleep with his fingers tangled in Saeth's hair. It was about 4 in the afternoon when Saeth's brows furrowed, waking up after another dreamless sleep. His eyes adjusted to the light that filtered through the window, just slightly uncomfortable from it but in no pain. The vampire was unaffected by the sunlight as he slowly got up, not wanting to wake his friend. He was a specific kind of vampire; one that can control an element and in his case the weather. This only happened if you have a specific death; his mother had drugged him and chained him to a metal pole during a terrible storm, the day of his turning into a vampire. Naturally, the metal attracted the lightning and just has he had regained consciousness, the lightning passed through the chains and into him. That's how he died and because he wasn't turned into a vampire in the usual traditional way (Biting of the neck), some symptoms didn't occur in him.

"Only four…" mumbled Saeth, rubbing his eyes of the vision of that fateful day

Rin's angry face flashed in his mind and he shook his head furiously before running his hands through his hair. *She won't leave me alone!* he thought angrily before he let out a sigh and looked around. Christoph was fast asleep and he smiled slightly. Getting up, the vampire hooked his arms under the demon and carried him to his room, placing him on the bed. Watching the young demon as he slept, Saeth couldn't help but feel…content. He leaned down so not to disturb the younger boys sleep and smiled softly.

"I will return." he whispered in his ear

Walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him, Saeth disappeared to find his target. The vampire wandered aimlessly through the city, slightly disoriented because of the sunlight but overall very capable of going through the day without any problems. Finally, he found the hospital he was looking for and walked in, walking to the front desk.

"Who are you looking for?" asked the little lady

"Lucia." said Saeth, now wondering if he should actually confront her now after so long but it was a dare he was willing to do

It started to get cloudy and rainy outside. The only way he knew she would be here is because he had taken her to this hospital on more than several occasions when she would be in agonizing pain from her monthly cycles.

"Room 113." she said

"Thank you." replied Saeth before he noiselessly walked down the hall toward the room

Once he got to the room, he frowned slightly before he opened the door and stepped inside. It took him a moment to find himself as he looked around and saw a woman sitting by the window. She looked just as he remembered her…just the slightest bit older and her hair less brilliant. He couldn't find his voice but she had seemed to sense his presence for she slowly turned from the window to find him standing there. Her emerald eyes widened and her lip quivered. It was silent…

"Lucia…" said Saeth softly

She slowly got up from her chair and hesitantly came over to stand before him, reaching up her hand to touch his face to see if he was real or just another illusion. Unlike her, he had never aged a day since that time she left. Summoning up all her courage, she reached out with both hands and ran them gently over his smooth face, taking in every detail. His eyes closed, relishing in the touch of her soft hands that he had longed to feel again. Before he knew it, she had thrown her arms around him and cried. Reluctantly, he slowly embraced her, wrapping his arms loosely around her and resting his chin on her head while rocking her from side to side gently.

"Lucia." he whispered

The door opened and Rin was standing in the doorway with wide eyes before they turned angry with hate.

"Get away from my mother!" she shouted furiously, about to attack him, thinking that he was here to kill Lucia

"Don't you dare touch him Rin!" ordered her mother, pushing Saeth behind her

His eyes looked from both of them in confusion. He expected Lucia to hand him over to her revenge obsessed daughter but…he has been wrong before. Rin looked at her mother in confusion as well; her illness must've seriously gotten to her. Lucia herself was surprised at her outburst, never having spoken a word in a year.

"M-mom." stammered Rin wide eyed "Why?"

Saeth suddenly snarled, thunder booming in the nearby distance scaring them from the abruptness of the storm. They looked around before they looked at Saeth whose eyes had gone dark. Then a man walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Lucia you're alright!" he said with relief in his voice as he kissed her

Saeth's eye twitched in the slightest way, anger rising up inside him like a snake rearing its head, ready to strike, but his face remained emotionless, the storm going quiet but still lingering. Of course, he had always expected Lucia to have moved on but…it still stung as if she poured salt into a wound. The man looked at Saeth questioningly before extending his hand.

"Oh hello." he said "Are you one of my wife's friends from her job?"

Saeth stayed silent, only looking at the man before hesitantly nodding and unsurely shaking his hand. The man smiled unknowingly. Lucia and Rin were tense, fearing the events that could happen next.

"Not much of a talker are you?" said the man with a chuckle while Lucia and Rin looked completely lost "What's your name?"

"……Saeth." Saeth replied after a moment, standing awkwardly in the disturbing situation that the man seemed not to notice

"Well Saeth! An interesting name you have!" said the man "Are you staying around? It seems that your visit had enlightened Lucia so much that she spoke again!"

"…Actually…I was about to leave." Saeth quietly said at length, moving to leave

"So soon?" spoke up Lucia, sadness in her eyes

Saeth turned to her and slowly nodded before quickly walking past the man and Rin and walking out the door without another word. Rin smirked, thinking that she had rid of the vampire for good but Lucia suddenly ran out of the door as if to follow him and stood in the hallway watching him go.

"Saeth wait!" she called almost desperately

He stopped and glanced back at her, waiting for what she had to say although he wondered what else there _was _to say.

"…I'm sorry." she said softly

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." he replied quietly before he continued walking, leaving her standing there helplessly


	3. Chapter 3

Rin stood beside her mother, looking at her tortured expression before looking at Saeth's retreating form with a slight frown; finally finding what used to be there…or still is. Lightning flickered in the sky as Saeth stood outside the hospital, looking up with a dazed look on his face. Rain fell on his face and he closed his eyes, his hands in his pockets, letting the rain over come him. His silver hair plastered to his face and a peaceful calm swept over him as his shoulders slumped a bit in serenity. Solemn footsteps were heard not too far off, coming closer. He sensed the person behind him, cold and shivering from the rain, drenched as he was; the person hesitated to speak.

"You still love her don't you…" came Rin's voice

"…Yes…I do." he replied after a moment, slowly opening his eyes and turning to face her with quiet intensity "There never was a reason for me to stop…"

She looked up at him, shivering from the cold rain, searching his eyes. For a moment, she saw a flicker of, what she thought, the man her mother fell in love with. She pondered for a moment as the rain continued to pour, soaking them both to the bone. Again…Silence.

"Why did you tell her?" she asked at length "…You both would've been happy if you didn't say anything."

"But…then that would be wrong…as she ages, I will not." he replied looking at her, a sad smile on his face "She would figure something is wrong and then it wouldn't be right…so it would be untruthful to her and me."

Rin saw the truth in his words and felt how distressed he truly was. He never meant to hurt her mother, he wouldn't even dare. Seeing her in this way must've killed him. Now she felt truly terrible about hunting this man. He was just…in love.

"I'm…sorry" she said, her teeth slightly chattering

"There's nothing to be sorry about." he said "Don't apologize."

They stayed silent and she shivered before looking up at him again, the rain making her hair stick to her face and drip.

"You know…I know what it feels like to have loved and lost as well" she said

"Do not try to compare you with me" he said in a slightly cold voice "We're nothing alike in anyway…"

"I'm just trying to-…" she started

"You don't know what its like do you?" he snapped all of a sudden, scaring her a bit making her step back before he realized what he had done and calmed down

He stayed silent for a moment, recollecting himself.

"Living forever…" he whispered "No one really knows how long forever is until you actually live it…Trying not to fall in love because of the hurt that comes when you humans go the way you do…"

Rin didn't understand and looked at him slightly confused before it slowly pieced in. If he had met her mother when she was young in her teens that should have made him currently maybe in his late forties, yet he didn't look a day over 20 or so.

"How old _are_ you?" she asked after a moment

"A few years or so shy of 600" he said before looking up at the sky that had lightened up somewhat and the sun shined through some clouds "I don't bother to count anymore"

Oddly, time seemed to stop completely as the people around them stopped moving except for the both of them. Rin was confused but Saeth knew full well of what was going on. It stopped raining as the droplets were frozen in time. Rin watched in fascination, touching one, making it move. He put a firm hand on her shoulder, making her look at him while he looked ahead, his eyes dark and foreboding. His eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area like a cat analyzing its surroundings. He could hear the buzzing of a bullet and his eyes widened in rage as his lips peeled back in a nasty snarl showing his fangs before fiercely grabbing Rin and shoving her behind him. His body gave a violent jerk as the bullet pierced through him.

"Saeth!" she shouted as the vampire's eyes widened in pain and he fell to his knees

When she kneeled beside him, he got on all fours and vomited blood, his arms shaking and a small sound of a gasp escaping his lips as he stared blankly at the blood on the ground. The blood was dark, almost black. He was bleeding internally. The bullet just barely missed his heart.

"Protecting a human." said a sinister voice "How touching..."

"Who are you!?" shouted Rin


	4. Chapter 4

A man with a mane of raven colored hair and piercing grey eyes came forward from nowhere. He was slightly tan but can easily tell he was naturally pale like Saeth or Christoph.

"That fire demon you always keep around with you isn't here?" asked the man before smirking

There was a sizzling sound of flesh burning before the man shouted in pain and vanished in a haze of black smoke. Christoph stood there, his hand that had grown claws glowed an acid green, his eyes burning with hate.

"I'm right here!" he barked before letting his hand fall limply to his side

"Y-you're that-…" started Rin before she fell silent to Christoph's heated glare

Saeth whispered something inaudible getting Christoph's attention. The vampire said it again, before letting out a defeated sigh and falling to his side, limp. Christoph's eyes widened and he rushed to the fallen vampire's side. Time sped up again as the rain drizzled a moment before pouring……No-one was around, as if the area had been deserted.

"Saeth!" pleaded Christoph "Saeth! C'mon speak to me please."

Saeth's lips moved slightly but no sound came out. His eyes were closed and his body was tense as it shuddered. Christoph had to take him home immediately. If he dared to let him stay at the hospital then they would surely find out what they both were and that'd raise hell.

"Sorry." said Christoph to Rin before teleporting away with Saeth in a haze of grey smoke

Rin just stared at the empty ground in front of her where the beautiful vampire had fallen. She just looked at her hands that were covered with his blood...strangely it was cold as if he had been dead. It was dripping off her hands from the rain, onto the floor before disappearing. She was feeling something she hadn't felt before and she didn't know what it was yet…she knew…… What was it?

Christoph had brought Saeth back to the house before hauling him to the couch and quickly getting some gauze and antiseptic. Carefully pulling off the vampire's shirt, he quickly dabbed the antiseptic on the wound before skillfully wrapping the gauze around his torso. Silently resting Saeth back down to the couch, Christoph rested his hand on the vampire's chest before his hand glowed a soft blue. The wound under his hand started to heal slowly before sealing but a slight scar remained…adding to the collection that already decorated Saeth's body. The young demon sighed and looked at the sleeping vampire with gentle eyes. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to gingerly trace the outlines of Saeth's smooth face with the tips of his nails. Saeth jerked awake, not knowing where he was, instinctively grabbing the hand that was touching him and tackling the person down to the floor with a snarl. They hit the floor with a thud and his lips peeled back showing his fangs before he realized who it was; his snarl and ferociousness instantly gone and forgotten. Christoph was pinned down, his face turned away and his eyes squeezed shut, expecting the fatal attack; he whimpered slightly.

"C-Christoph…?" questioned Saeth, his voice strained and soft

The demon opened an eye and looked at the vampire looming above him. It was a rather awkward moment but Saeth didn't seem to be bothered as he didn't move, even to Christoph's weak protests. As a matter of fact, the vampire shifted more of his weight onto the demon so he wouldn't move. The boy instantly became confused with Saeth's actions not knowing where they were coming from.

"S-Saeth w-what are you doing?" whispered Christoph nervously, looking at him innocently wide eyed

"You followed me…" Saeth said, leaning in closer and resting his forehead on his "…Why?"

"I-I-I got worried." he stammered

Saeth looked at him with those empty beautiful pale red eyes of his that seemed glazed over with an emotion Christoph had never seen before. He leaned slightly closer and now Christoph can feel his hot gentle breath dance across his cheek. His face heated up as a strange emotion stirred within him that he never recognized was there. Christoph wondered why Saeth was acting so… strange… as the vampire softly nuzzled and left the tiniest of butterfly kisses up his neck.

"Saeth…" panted Christoph, not knowing what to do or what the vampire was doing

"…You care for me…more than anyone should." mumbled Saeth, his lips brushing up against Christoph's cheek "…Why is that?"

Christoph could barely speak, let alone breathe as a dark red color rushed to his pale cheeks. His brain had lost all thought before Saeth captured his lips in a soft, yet demanding, kiss. The demon's eyes slid closed as he shyly responded, gingerly nipping at Saeth's lip, careful not to hurt him. The vampire was gentle to the young boy but his fangs drew a few droplets of blood from Christoph's lip to which he hungrily lapped at. Shivers were sent down Christoph's spine as Saeth trailed his nails down his back. The vampire's lips left the demon's, deciding to trail down his neck, painstakingly slow. Christoph whimpered as Saeth grazed his fangs on his delicate collarbone, sending ever more chills down his spine. The demon placed his hands on the sides of the angelic vampires face to bring him up to eye level, letting his long nails graze his face, creating thin red lines that bled a little. Saeth seemed not to notice as he pressed his lips against Christoph's once more, craving more of what Christoph was beginning to give him.

"Getting a little hot in here isn't it?" snickered a voice

Christoph made a slight gasp from freight and suddenly teleported out from under Saeth who was left looking at the floor, boring holes into it with his glare. He wasn't mad at Christoph for leaving…just at the person for interrupting. Christoph had most likely teleported himself into his room from being caught off guard like that.

"Very interesting Saeth," said the voice that belonged to another vampire named Viktor.

"What do you want Viktor?" growled Saeth, standing up and wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I came to give you a message but it seems that I should have knocked first," said Viktor with an amused smirk.

"Damn right you should have," spat Saeth. "What's the message?"

"Those two humans," said Viktor, now serious, "they were looking for you."

"Rin and Lucia?" questioned Saeth. "Why would they want to look for me?"

"I'm not sure myself," said Viktor. "They looked…eh…concerned about something and I overheard that young girl saying that she needed to speak with you urgently."

Saeth stayed silent for a moment before clenching his fists.

"Let them come," he said finally, "I don't care."

"Are you sure you do not want me to interfere?" said Viktor "I can easily get rid of them and I haven't had blood in a while……"

"Don't dare touch either of them," growled Saeth. "Now go! If you dare come here like you did now, I'll kill you."

"I won't doubt that," Viktor chuckled before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet once again and Saeth sighed before looking up and running a hand through his hair. Heading towards the spiral stairs, he slowly ascended to the second floor, walking down the hall three doors before stopping in front of the fourth. Knocking on the door twice, he opened it and stepped inside before closing it behind him, looking around to find Christoph sitting on the bed with a blank look on his face. Sensing his presence, Christoph snapped out of his thoughts and looked up before hastily getting up and walking towards Saeth.

"I'm sorry Saeth!" said Christoph quickly and apologetically, "I didn't mean to vanish like that. Viktor just startled--!"

Saeth put a finger to his lips, silencing the demon midway, his eyes merely softening in understanding before his hand fell to his side. The demon frowned in the slightest way.

"It's alright," said Saeth. "You haven't done wrong."

Christoph looked slightly confused but nodded all the same. It was awkward for the demon so he stepped away from Saeth and out towards the balcony to look at the dark sky, crossing his arms over his chest. His feelings were so stirred that he didn't know how to deal with them anymore; especially the ones for Saeth. Ever since Saeth took him in, he had always felt something there for him and the longer they were together…the stronger it became. It started out when he was young… only 9 years old or so when he started living with Saeth and that was only because his own parents found out he was a demon and did not want him anymore. Since Saeth could never age, he was still 23 when they had met. Christoph did not have the luxury of eternal life as the vampire did so he aged as everyone else did while Saeth remained the same all these years. Saeth always would remain stoic and cold but there would be rare times when he'd let his guard down and actually be a friend instead of a guardian. Only until a year or two ago did he let his defense down and actually interact in a romantic behavior to Christoph.

"Christoph." came Saeth's silky voice from behind him

"Saeth I-.." Christoph started while turning around but stopped short when he came face to face with Saeth

Saeth waited for him to continue but Christoph seemed to have lost his voice seeing as that their faces were inches from each other. He looked a bit scared of what he was going to say, thinking that Saeth would hurt him if he did. He _did_ have a temper which the young boy had been at the receiving end of before. The vampire raised his hand and gently stroked Christoph's cheek reassuringly, sensing his fear to speak, and leaned down slightly so their faces touched.

"You can tell me…" he purred in his ear

Christoph shivered a little and a small noise escaped his lips before summoning up the courage to speak.

"What would you say if…I told you that I…loved you?" asked Christoph softly, barely audible

The vampire drew back abruptly and looked at Christoph wide eyed as the demon looked down to the floor, ashamed. Christoph couldn't take the silence and looked up at Saeth with tears in his eyes. The vampire had never seen Christoph cry before, so this was a bit startling for him, add to the fact that the poor demon just poured his heart out to him. It was too much for Christoph.

"Forget I even asked," he said quickly before moving to bolt away.

Christoph barely made it past the bed when Saeth easily grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving. Saeth's grip was fierce but it wasn't on purpose. Christoph whimpered when Saeth's nails dug into his wrist slightly.

"Saeth, you're hurting me," he said in a quiet, pained voice.

The vampire's grip loosened only a fraction so he wouldn't hurt his little demon. Christoph couldn't look back as he shook from silent cries. Saeth's eyes softened and a phantom of a smile appeared on his face as he stepped closer to the demon.

"Do you mean that?" asked Saeth

Christoph didn't trust his voice so he just nodded, still not looking back.

"Look at me." said Saeth, taking Christoph's other hand in his and pulled him closer

Christoph reluctantly looked up at the angelic vampire as tears slid down his face. Saeth just smiled warmly at him before leaning down and kissing the stray tears away. Christoph's pale eyes simply widened from shock.

"Don't cry anymore…" said Saeth quietly, pulling back to look Christoph in the eyes "Je t'aime aussi bien…mon petit Christoph…"

In a swift motion, Saeth had pushed Christoph back and onto the bed, pinning him down easily without much of a fuss. When the demon looked into the vampire's glazed eyes, he could easily tell that he intended to finish what he had started earlier. Unable to resist, Saeth's mouth dove for the demons neck greedily, and the boy didn't make a move to stop him. Saeth just couldn't control himself when it came to the young demon underneath him and Christoph wasn't helping him when he tilted his head back and clutched Saeth's shoulders, digging in his short claws. Christoph, being so inexperienced at these things, didn't know what to do at all to which Saeth just chuckled before whispering:

"You'll learn so many things tonight…my little vii~irgin."

Let's just say it was a rather interesting night…


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning as the sunlight dimly filtered through the heavy shades that covered the window. The faint sound of knocking was heard and Saeth muttered something under his breath before groggily waking up. Propping himself on an elbow while rubbing his eyes with his free hand, he looked around for a moment before looking down beside him…smiling gently. Christoph lay curled up, still in a deep slumber, with a small smile on his face. *What are you dreaming of my little demon* thought Saeth before brushing Christoph's bangs away from his face *There wouldn't be anything in the world I wouldn't give up to keep you here*. The vampire stayed there for a moment, remembering the night's events before smiling to himself. It was probably the only time he was truly happy after so many years…here with his precious demon. The sound of knocking was heard again and Saeth sighed before carefully climbing over Christoph without waking him and getting off the bed. Before leaving the room, he searched on the floor for his pants that had been tossed aside for obvious reasons that needn't be explained. Finding them, he clumsily pulled them on. Going down the stairs, he walked up to the door and opened it, only to be surprised by the unexpected visitor…more surprising the visitor than surprising him.

"O-oh my." said a nervous Rin, caught off guard and looked away with a dark blush staining her cheeks "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to come this e-earl-…Did I disturb you?"

She was flustered because he was only clad in a pair of black pants that were rather low on his narrow hips. He was lean and very well toned, not overly muscular but enough to see that he was much defined.

"Why are you here?" asked Saeth in a tired voice while running a hand through his tousled hair

He took careful note that she looked unhealthily tired and weak.

"That demon…" she said after a moment, averting her eyes "That tried to attack us…"

"What about him?" questioned Saeth, his lips forming a slight frown

"He kidnapped my mother." she said, worry evident in her voice

Saeth cursed under his breath before stepping away from the door and motioning her to come inside, seeing she wasn't out to kill him…yet. She walked in and he closed the door before brushing past her. It was an abnormally large home with many rooms and she wondered what was hidden behind them. Her curiosity peaked when she saw thin red long scratches on both sides of his spine that looked like someone dragged their claws down his sculpted back. He motioned that she could sit down as he walked into the kitchen. Suddenly he heard a dull thud and rushed back to find her, faint, on the ground. Kneeling beside her, he carefully got her into a sitting position and saw that blood was blooming from her shirt. He looked up and cursed again before picking her up and laying her on the couch. Christoph came rushing from the room and down the stairs, hearing the commotion when he was changing, and hurried out to see what had happened.

"What's going on?" he asked as he ran over

"I honestly don't know." said Saeth "Get the medical kit."

Christoph nodded and quickly went to get it while Saeth tore open Rin's shirt and placed his hand on the gash to keep pressure on the deep wound to keep it from bleeding any further. Christoph came back and moved Saeth out of the way to help Rin with her wound. Saeth, being a vampire, was being a little restless because of the smell of her blood. He stalked off, going out to find something to quench the thirst for blood, leaving Christoph with Rin. When he finally fixed her up an hour later, she started waking up.

"W-w-where am I?" she mumbled

Christoph turned to look at her as she turned and saw him. He smiled and balanced on the balls of his feet while crouching down to her level on the couch.

"You're inside." he replied, his voice matching the quiet softness of the house "You know, it's a good thing you came here when you did because you would've bled to death from that wound."

She relaxed a bit when she noticed it was the demon that always happened to be with Saeth. Nodding hesitantly, she looked at her surroundings. It was an old Victorian home…very pretty in that antique way that just set the mood to castle times. The front door opened and Saeth walked in. Christoph turned and smiled before he got up and walked over to the still tired vampire. They spoke in low voices in a strange language that Rin didn't understand. Rin took notice that Christoph wore a large shirt that hung around his delicate shoulders, skinny jeans that looked like they were hastily put on, his hair pulled into a loose and messy ponytail, and he had a curious tattoo on his shoulder blade. Christoph agreed to something Saeth had said and nodded before leaving up the stairs. Saeth looked at Rin before going over to her and grabbed her wrist in a gentle ghostly grip, using his other hand to roll up her sleeve to examine her arm.

"Any pains?" he asked distractedly as he checked her other arm as well

"No actually." she said as he lifted her legs into his lap and checked them as well

Once he finished, he moved her legs off of him and moved behind her to check her back. That's when she felt his cold but soothing hands run up her back, checking for bruises and unnoticeable injuries Christoph might've missed.

"Your girlfriend looks nice." commented Rin, sounding tired

"My who?" questioned Saeth, pausing momentarily

"The girl you were talking with." said Rin, slightly confused, "You live with her don't you? That _must_ mean you're together right?"

She turned to look at the vampire but he had a twisted smile on his face before he abruptly burst into laughter making her frown. What was so funny about what she had said? She really didn't find it funny. Once he gained some control over himself, he rubbed his eyes before looking at her again. His expression was actually cheerful and happy which suited him very well; his eyes had gotten softer, and his features smoothed out to his smile that showed his fangs.

"You must be mistaken." he said "That's not a girl. He is a boy."

"A…boy?" said Rin, shocked

"His name is Christoph." continued Saeth

"He…He looks like a woman!" she exclaimed

Saeth just laughed again, finding her expression priceless. He shook his head and smiled at her with a genuine warm smile. She hid her embarrassment but couldn't help but laugh a bit herself. With a sigh, he looked at her as if examining her, reading her like a book. His expression darkening, not forgetting why she had come here in the first place, he leaned forward slightly to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Just answer me this." he said before pausing and then continuing "Why do you want _my_ help? I am a vampire after all. A monster….as you said. Worthy of death."

She recoiled, thinking that he should be on one of those shows where the good cop goes bad. First he was laughing and now he was questioning her. How can he so easily change the subject with such ease without making it uncomfortable but yet so disturbing at the same time? She was pinned. His intense gaze seemed to shrink her as it didn't let up.

"Well…You're the only one who can help." she said after a moment

"I'm the only one?" he said with slight amusement in his voice as he waved his hand around in a lazy fashion, representing a vague thought "I'm sure you know plenty of more people that can help you with your… dilemma."

"No I don't." she said with a pause, thinking how he knew she was a hunter herself, maybe there was more to him than he let on "And why won't you help me?!"

"Because. I. Have. Nothing. To. Do. With. It." he said, stressing each word, leaning forward


	7. Chapter 7

"That's not-!" she started before he cut her off

"It's not my fault that you couldn't fight off a demon." he hissed, suddenly becoming angered and bared his fangs

"It's not _my_ fault!" she shouted

A smirk spread on his lips and he leaned back in the chair he sat in, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms across his chest. She really didn't like that look but it was strangely…seductive in a warped way.

"Some hunter or whatever you are _you_ turned out to be." he commented with a laugh

"Excuse me?!" she said, clearly offended

Seriously, she started to think that this man was bipolar. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while he tilted his head to the side; his chain necklace clattering against itself.

"I bet you weren't even able to get a scratch on him." he said with a warped smile

"Shut up!" she shouted, starting to get angry with him

Who was he to criticize her so harshly like this? He stood up, his hands balled into fists but he wasn't angry. He was merely toying with her, to see how much she could take from him; apparently she couldn't take much if she was getting so angry so quickly.

"Tell me, did you train yourself or did you ask someone?" he questioned "Either way you came out pathetic!"

"Stop it!" she snapped, also getting up

"You couldn't even kill _me_!" he spat before continuing, trying to rattle her cage and being successful with it, "A stake? What a sad attempt."

"All vampires are supposed to die with a stake." she defended

"Dearest love." he said rolling his eyes and looking at her like she was a bumbling idiot "Anyone and everyone can die with a stake through their heart."

Red stained her cheeks but she just got angrier.

"Oh what do you know!" she snapped

"A whole lot more than you that's for sure." he taunted with a smirk

She lunged forward but he leapt backwards, letting her fall flat on her face. Scrambling to her feet, she shot forward thinking she had him cornered against the wall but he scaled the wall and stuck to it. She looked up, wide eyed, as he stood on the wall as if he was standing on the ground; the only difference was his hair fell to the side because of gravity. His arms were crossed and a smirk played on his face.

"At least I know you're not a real vampire hunter or demon slayer because if you were, you would have one of those ridiculous gadgets pointed at me." he said

She pulled an odd gun and he smiled before shrugging.

"I stand corrected." he said as she shot it but missed because he moved

He continued his scale up the wall and ran up into the darkness of the ceiling. She couldn't see him and growled slightly because the ceiling was so high, the ceiling itself was in shadow. She could see slight movement but for all she could know it may be a small rodent. Much to her dismay, he knew she couldn't see him as he walked around in the rafters, watching her. She was walking around down below, trying to see if she could see him but to no avail. A thought passed through his mind and a smile spread on his face as he jumped from rafter to rafter before finding the main light switch on the wall. Pulling it down, all the lights went out in the house and he heard her yelp in fear. The sound of her dropping the gun, making it clatter on the floor, reached his ears. She was scared.

"S-Saeth…this isn't funny anymore…" she whimpered

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he balanced on one of the rafter beams. Wasn't she the one who was trying to kill him just a few seconds ago? And she was thinking that _he_ was bipolar. He gave out a dry laugh before phasing in with the wall. Rin was carefully walking around, looking all around her even if she couldn't see well in the dark. As she backed up, her back suddenly hit something very firm. Scared, she didn't even move to look back until two strong arms encircled her. She screamed but a hand covered her mouth. His scent wafted over her and she relaxed slightly when she realized who it was.

"Now." he said in her ear making her shiver "Promise not to kill me?"

She nodded and he slowly let her go but he left her wanting to feel the warmth of his body again. He faced her and she looked sheepishly to her feet. Serious is how he looked at her.

"I would suggest you quit being whatever you are while you can." Saeth said making her head snap up to look up at him "You would be killed, if not by me, then by the other vampire's and demons that roam the city. I'm surprised Artix didn't kill you on the spot when he saw you."

Her lip quivered and tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she realized he had been testing her and she had failed miserably. He looked unmoved by her sudden breakdown only making her feel worst because she didn't want him to see her crying.

"H-how am I supposed to help her?" Rin cried "I-if I can't even defend myself…"

"I'll help…do not worry." he whispered softly as he put a hand on her shoulder

Her reality of him completely shattered. Her hate. Everything. She rushed into his arms and buried her face into his chest before bursting to tears. This had caught Saeth off guard as he looked down at her, not responding to her need of physical comfort. His eyes softened unnoticeably before his arms came around her and he rested his cheek on the top of her head, closing his eyes and waited for her to stop. When she had stopped, he pulled her away from him at arms length to look at her with a gentle smile.

"She'll be okay." he said with a nod


	8. Chapter 8

"Saeth." came Christoph's voice from the doorway

A grunt came from Saeth's throat as he looked up from Rin to Christoph. Christoph had a look of slight fear in his eyes as he held a phone, his hand over the mouth of it. Something was different…but what. Saeth had sensed it just before the demon walked in.

"It's Artix." he said

Saeth's eyes darkened before brushing past Rin to grab the phone from Christoph. His eyes scanned the demon for a moment, sensing something was…off about him but the vampire didn't know what. He just knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" growled Saeth into the phone

"_So good to hear from you Saeth, how is your beloved human Lucia?"_

"Don't toy with me Artix." the vampire snarled, his eyes flashing a demonic red "Where is she?"

"_Hahaha... She is fine really. Just waiting to be devoured… along with your little demon lover."_

Saeth's eyes widened at this before snarling animalistically and smashing the phone against the wall. He whipped around and faced the terrified demon. Rin was confused because she didn't know what Artix had said to make him so angry.

"Where is he?!" demanded the vampire, punching the demon in the face sending him crashing into the wall

"Saeth what are you doing?!" shrieked Rin "That's Christoph!!"

"No it's not!" he barked before walking to the fallen demon and grabbing him violently by the neck "Where is he!"

The copy demon turned back to its true form but Saeth's grip only tightened more. The demon cried out in pain as Saeth's nails dug into its neck and started drawing blood. Rin got scared at how aggressive Saeth became as he grabbed the demon's neck with both hands now, ready to kill it.

"Saeth stop!!" cried Rin

"_Tell me where they are_!" demanded Saeth of the demon

"T-they're in M-M-Makai!" stammered the demon as Saeth's eyes went cold and pale, piercing into his mind

An evil smirk came across the vampire's face as the demon became paralyzed, before his fangs were bared and he bit into the demon's neck. He hadn't truly fed in years because of his vow never to feed on a human, since he had fell in love with Lucia. Now though, that suppressed hunger took over and he fed off the demon that was weakly struggling to be free against the strange curse the vampire placed upon it… but to no avail; it only made Saeth more starving for the blood. He was finally free of his invisible restraints. Rin's eyes were wide in fear, never having seen the horror of a vampire feeding. It was as if Saeth didn't have control over his own body anymore; his mind yielding to the curse of blood thirst. Blood spurted onto the wall as Saeth's fangs pierced the demons throat savagely and blood dribbled down the vampire's chin. Rin would be scarred for life because of this but there was no stopping it. She couldn't tear her eyes away no matter how hard she tried. She felt strange…as if she wanted to be in Saeth's place…killing the demon. She forced that urge down, finding it scary that she even thought about it. The sound of a body dropping on the ground tore her out of her thoughts as she saw Saeth stand there, breathing heavily. The vampire turned around slowly and lifted his head to look at her; eyes wide and changed. Their color startled her out of her mind for they had changed into a demonic red.

"S-Saeth?" stuttered Rin

Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, his mouth open slightly ajar as if his mind wasn't there. He stood awkwardly, tilting to the left a degree. She saw the blood in his mouth, covering his fangs and teeth, as well as his lips, dripping down mixed with a tinge of saliva. What had gotten into him? He had suddenly become an animal. She yelped when he had taken a few crooked steps forward, towards her. He cocked his head to the side as he abruptly vanished. Suddenly he was in front of her making her scream shortly. A grin got to his face as he watched her expression.

"So huntress." he said casually "How do we approach this kidnap problem of ours?"

Her eyes widened as he smirked.

**---**

Meanwhile in Makai, Christoph and Lucia were basically prisoners in the strange building. A tall, eight foot demon forced Lucia into a cage while three had to be used to chain Christoph down in his. He was putting forth one hell of a fight as he spat molten fire at one of the demons in his struggle. One of the demons however, jabbed two fingers in the back of his neck and shocked him. The demons eyes widened as he cried out in pain before coughing up smoke and going limp. The demons snickered before tossing Christoph into a separate cage next to Lucia's and chained his wrists to the floor.

"What did you do to him?!" wailed Lucia, her mind being overwhelmed

"Just stunned him, don't worry…He'll live for now." Chuckled a dark voice

"Who are you?" demanded Lucia, her voice shaking with fear

"My dear." Purred a man who came out from the shadows, "You may call me Artix."

He reached into the cage and grabbed her chin to pull her closer. Her eyes were filled with fear but her face was set like stone. Artix smiled before turned her face over, examining her before releasing her and taking his arm back.

"I must say…Saeth has good taste." He said, glancing at the waking demon "On both sides of the playing field…"

Lucia glared at the man as he knelt down in front of Christoph's cage. The young demon shakily got up to his knees before finding that he was chained. Artix watched him amusedly before chuckling, making Christoph look at him with hate.

"Bastard." spat the fire demon, trying to use his fire but found that he couldn't

"Can't use your little fire powers?" said Artix "Too bad."

He got up and smirked.

"You both will be receiving harsh punishment." chuckled Artix coldly


	9. Chapter 9

Christoph struggled against his restraints. After a few seconds of unsuccessful wrestling with steel, the boy's eyes widen as a single word from the man processed in his head: punishment. The teen despised that dreadful word, for it brought with it pain, sorrow, hatred, mixed feelings. He then growled, starting to feel his body temperature rising by the millisecond, matching his anger. With Christoph's eyes narrowed fiercely, he attempted to lunge at the lanky vampire, only to be yanked backwards, falling painfully on his spine with a pitiful yelp. In uncontrolled rage, the small boy had forgotten about the shackles holding him down to the cold floor. The demon's face flushed in embarrassment and fury, and then moaned from pain. The tall vampire laughed as the boy before him made a fool of himself. Artix grinned, his large canine teeth overlapping his thin, pale lips. The man then leaned his colorless forehead against the steel bars which held his captives in seclusion, looking over Christoph's features carefully, making the boy uncomfortable.

"Christoph, was it?" The question made the adolescent flinch, bringing a ghost of a smile to the man's lips. Artix reached inside the cell, sliding his arm through the bars. "You have a strong spirit, but your body isn't. A thing such as that is not nearly enough to beat me, let alone lay a single finger on my fabric."

Seeing the hand reach for him, the teenager scrambled to get away. The cell was too small to move around much, and the restraints limited his running ground greatly, so when he felt thin nails scrape against his skin on his shoulder, the boy shivered.

"Don't touch me!" Christoph snarled, knowing he could no longer move.

The pale vampire took his hand back, running his thin fingers through his grayish-white mane. Unfortunately, his hair continued to age unlike the rest of his young, healthy body. A human being would have assumed this man was near his early thirties and disliked the sun in fear of catching skin cancer at first sun ray. Despite him looking human from afar, if he were to smile, his canine teeth would show by their massive size; pointed ears would reveal themselves to the world if he shifted his hair; long claw-like fingernails stretched out from each finger.

"The old hag will probably die if I can't control myself when I punish her, so something simple will do just fine," Artix said as his emotionless irises glanced over to the other side of the cell, seeing the elder woman kneeling on the floor with her head down, her graying hair covering her beautiful features

Even though the woman was in her mid-forties, her skin was still pink and vigorous as if she wasn't a year over twenty; her hair curled beautifully at the tips; angelic eyes with long lashes. Saeth really did know how to pick his mates carefully. One was a beautiful woman, the other a strong-spirited, yet gentle, male adolescent. Artix wondered if the younger vampire was so broken hearted that he had to go with his own sex. Whichever the answer, it made no difference. Both were fine choices.

"I should start off with the beauty. She seems to be so lonely and depressed. I can easily change that," the man chuckled as he took hold of one of the steel bars, pulled open the small door, and walked swiftly towards Lucia.

The human woman glanced up in reaction to the clanking she heard from the cell door opening. Her eyes widened his fear as she saw her kidnapper walking towards her. In fear, she struggled to stand up, but found it impossible by the heavy chains holding her down. Lucia's thin brows narrowed, still tugging at her shackles.

"Now, now, lovely, don't try to resist because you might hurt yourself," the vampire said as he kneeled down in front of the woman, then rising his hand and taking a good grip of her long, beautiful hair

The woman shut her eyes to stop tears from forming as she winced, pain forming at the back of her skull, a small moan escaping her lips. Artix just smiled and yanked her up roughly by the hair to her feet, carrying all her weight by just locks of her hair, making her cry out.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Christoph spat as he attempted to reach for the two, struggling to make at least a small spark in his hands, "she's a human being! She's not like us and you'll hurt her!"

"Ah, but you see, I can't keep my hands off of her," Artix purred hungrily as he glanced down at Lucia's lean neck

His fangs throbbed in his mouth as he resisted the urge to feed on her. The vampire wanted his hostages alive, not dead or an undead like himself. To satisfy his malicious purposes, at least, he swiped fiercely at her neck, leaving five painful cuts from the nape of her neck to below her collar bone. He exhaled sharply when the woman's cries filled his ears, adoring the shrieks. Every vampire becomes aroused by their victim's screams and begging for freedom, as if it was genetic in vampirism. Artix was not satisfied enough, and stroke the woman once more, soon appearing five more cuts on her neck. The scratch marks intertwined each other in an X formation, each bleeding mildly. To avoid turning the girl into a meal, he threw her to the ground, the smell of blood filling his nostrils. Lucia's tears stained her pink cheeks, the agonizing pain in her neck unbearable. Her fingers curled around her wounds, gripping her neck tightly to reduce the bleeding. The human female moaned as she lay on the floor, noticing her shoulder and hip was bleeding from the sudden push.

"A few scratches and she's crawling around as if she's dying," Artix said as he grimaced down at the woman

He reached down and took hold of Lucia's silk shirt, hearing small rips from the fragile fabric. The vampire reduced the space between their faces, mumbling a "shut up" and tossing her body roughly against the wall. The wails started to take a toll on the man's ears. The sudden cry and sound of bone cracking didn't help, either.

"Stop hurting her!" exclaimed Christoph as he tried helplessly to escape from the shackles' grip

The boy could not stand up, his steel restraints made sure of that. All the demon could do was kneel down, and that was barely, and with his wrists being pulled down to the floor, it resulted in pain from the struggling. Artix's cold, ice blue eyes shifted towards the teen's direction. Since the first second the man brought the boy, he hadn't stood still nor kept quiet. His eyes seemed to grow fiercer, colder. The demon's silence would truly be golden.

"Seems like you've been bitten, my friend," muttered the vampire as he took a few steps towards him

He knelt down before Christoph and took a handful of his thin, long hair, jerking his head backwards to expose his neck. Artix grinned, seeing two small puncture wounds from, obviously, a vampire. The boy wasn't a vampire, for it was just a love bite by his new mate. The man would change that easily. Christoph flinched from the sudden tug, taking deep breaths since his head was pulled back too far for comfortable breathing.

"Damn it let go!"

"I'm not willing to do that, little Chrisi. You see, you're not a vampire, which means you will die and your little boyfriend will not. Look at what happened to the girl; she's going to die and leave little Saeth all alone. But, don't worry, I'll make sure you're not replaced the same way you replaced her," Artix hissed hungrily, his eyes becoming wild like a beast ready to pounce on its prey

The vampire peeled back his lips, his massive fangs dripping saliva, desperate for a feeding. Ignoring Christoph's screams and constant struggling, the space between the man's throbbing canine teeth and the boy's fragile neck decreased. Soon, the sharp fangs scraped eagerly at the teen's flesh. In a sudden, swift movement Artix sank his canine teeth into one of the four pairs of jugular veins in his victim's neck. With the vein punctured, blood gushed from the bite as it spilled over the vampire's clothing as well as the demon's and onto the floor. The taste was pure bliss as the sinful liquid teased Artix's taste buds. Warm, delectable blood trailed down his throat and into his empty stomach. To avoid draining the boy completely, the now full vampire had to pry himself off his prey. In an attempt to clean up his mess, the man's tongue flicked out between his lips as he licked away the splattered blood around the attacked area, also cleansing his fangs and lips from the delicious liquid. He smiled a ghost of a smile inwardly, pleased with his work. Christoph lay limp, his glazed eyes wide with tears running down his cheeks. He felt no pain; his breathing started off as gasps, now there was barely oxygen in his lungs; his body limp as his fingers lightly twitched in desperation for movement; the shrieking from Lucia muffled in his own ears. Nothing moved.

"You're going to be my little vampire, Chrisi," Artix whispered as he tore the skin at his wrist with his fangs

Vampire blood trailed down to his lean fingers as his hands hovered over Christoph's thin mouth, slightly ajar from the previous gasping. Droplets of blood splashed onto the boy's tongue, instinct telling him to swallow, as he did. The old vampire was satisfied with his new creation. He took the blood so willingly, but that could have been the result from him being half conscious. Either way, all Christoph needed was to feed on a human, just a drop, and he will be a full fledge vampire; Artix's new son.

He then said, as he grinned, "I'm now your master."


	10. Chapter 10

The newborn vampire closed his eyes, gulping down every drop of blood until he felt no more in his mouth. Christoph reopened his honey, gentle eyes, desiring more of this newfound drink. The baby vampire widens his eyes, feeling an intense pain in his teeth. From agony, the demonic vampire thrashed around, feeling the ache grow more unbearable by the second. He screeched until the pain suddenly ceased. Opening his mouth to let air cool off his teeth's sensitive nerves, both Artix and Lucia noticed large canine incisors in the boy's mouth. Christoph's physical features transformed. Aside from his new fangs, the boy grew muscle that slightly stretched out his shirt, along with his wounds healing miraculously and skin becoming colorless from blood loss.

"_Decorus,"_ purred the baby vampire's creator in Latin

Artix glanced over to the woman in the corner. She was frightened beyond reason. There was no point for her to live on. The girl was to die soon from old age, she was a weak human, and she was not worthy enough to become a vampire herself. There was one thing, though, that the girl could do to be of use.

"_Nutritor , parum unus. Adficio mulier of suus cruor quod lucrum vox ultra imagination!"_ Artix laughed, using the dead language once more.

Christoph nodded at his master's command. The boy's conscious side wondered how he could understand Latin, while his new vampire side understood completely and clearly and thought nothing besides obeying. _He said "beautiful," the first word. Then, after that, the exclamation… It took me a while, but he said "feed, little one. Drain the woman of her blood and gain power beyond imagination,"_ the new vampire thought to himself. His brain was working, which was good, but his body wouldn't listen. With his eyes fogged from the control Artix had over him, Christoph subconsciously ripped the shackles off its hinges from the floor with absolutely no resistance. Getting up to his feet, the teen walked towards his dinner. _No!_ Christoph hovered over the woman. _Stop it! Stop controlling me!_ The boy hissed, showing off his massive fangs hungrily. Lucia tried escaping, but failed as the vampire grabbed her dislocated shoulder with unimaginable strength. _I don't want to kill her… I don't want to be a vampire!_ He attacked her neck viciously, blood splattering across his face, wall, and floor. In an instant, Lucia stopped breathing, and Christoph became a full fledge vampire. Artix could only smirk that his creation had taken to blood so quickly as well gain such aggressiveness.

"Good job my little Chrisi" purred Artix "That will be enough for now…We will now wait until your desperate lover arrives. Which I don't doubt will be soon"

When Artix vanished in black haze, the spell broke, releasing Christoph's mind. Instantly, tears cascaded down his face as he saw Lucia…dead…on the ground, because of him. He looked wildly around as saw his reflection in her blood that pooled around her. His eyes only widened, seeing his complete physical change and admitted to himself that he hated it. He wanted to die but realized technically he was dead already. It felt empty…a shell. Was this how Saeth felt for all these centuries? Cold? Dark? Empty of everything…Sanity itself? The demonic vampire knew Saeth wasn't exactly sane in the first place but never figured how unstable his mind truly was. How did he live so long with the dread of this….curse? A thundering noise startled the poor demon vampire, making him yelp and cover his sensitive ears. With his new vampire capabilities, all of his senses heightened over ten fold making any noises painful to him. The crashing sound of the far wall breaking scared him and he scrambled into a corner in fear, seeing ice take over the wall from the other side and something or someone literally busting down the concrete with brutal force. Christoph could only squeeze his eyes shut and bring his knees up to his chest, huddling up, while keeping his ears covered. He heard the ever familiar tread of Saeth's footsteps accompanied by the lighter pair he came to recognize as Rin's. With his heightened senses, he heard Saeth's breathing get quicker and shallower. He had seen Lucia's cold corpse on the ground. Rin let out a heart tearing cry before running to her mother. Saeth stood motionless however. His eyes were empty and blank but wide as he stared at the body of his dead love. A feeling in his chest made him want to rip his heart out because strangely it actually…hurt. Why did it hurt so badly? He had seen humans die many times before in his lifetime so how was this any different from then? Of course he knew the answer but didn't want to admit it. He loved her so dearly. She was once his life and now that life is gone forever. The vampire knew it would one day come to this where she wouldn't be alive but the thought never occurred to him because he always denied it. That's why he never went looking for her after she had left him the way she did, thinking…the pain would go away. He figured he would never see her again so he didn't even bother to go after her. It was easier to forget than remember but then again… he could never get himself to forget her. Another cry from Rin tore him out of his thoughts making him look around. His eyes widened as they landed on the whimpering boy, curled up in the corner.

"….Christoph….?" whispered Saeth, stepping closer to him

The poor boy suddenly started blubbering out apologies so fast that Saeth couldn't understand him. The older vampire caught the main words in that apology however. _I killed her._


	11. Chapter 11

In an instant, Saeth had sunk to his knees in front of Christoph, staring at him. Christoph's heart was pounding in his chest and he had no doubt Saeth could hear it raging. He hid his face behind his hands, scared to even glance at the vampire before him. Saeth's mind was working at an agonizingly slow pace as he pieced in everything, trying to deny everything that was here but yet knowing everything that was going on. The scent of Artix filled his nostrils making him let out a small desperate groan of a sound, hoping what he thought happened wasn't true. Taking Christoph's hands in his, Saeth pulled them away from the young vampire's face, forcing him closer. Poor Christoph didn't move as Saeth placed a hand on his neck, his fingers tracing the bite marks…that were no longer his.

"No…" whispered Saeth, his voice shaking

"Saeth I'm sorry!" whimpered Christoph "I wasn't strong enough! I-I-I…"

Saeth shook his head as rogue tears slid down his cheeks. That's when Christoph noticed how bright the vampire's eyes were…like fresh blood. Obviously he had finally fed after all these years of hunger. The tears were what broke Christoph's heart. He felt like he completely betrayed Saeth. The sound of footsteps grabbed Saeth's attention and made him snarl suddenly as he bared his dangerously sharp fangs, tears still on his face.

"I see you have discovered my creation" purred Artix "He's a work of art isn't he"

Saeth stood up as Christoph grabbed his hand from his place on the ground, pleading him not to fight. Artix could only smirk and decided to prod at Saeth's already unbalanced mind. It was only a matter of time before Saeth would lose the only strand of sanity he had left; a ticking time bomb but Artix didn't know how little it would take to disrupt that. He would surely be killed if he wasn't careful.

"Being held back I see…So uncharacteristic like" said Artix "You have changed over the years dear _brother_…."

"_Why are you doing this?" _growled Saeth, his voice becoming inhuman

Artix was going into unknown territory. Rin and Christoph's eyes widened at the new found discovery. Brother? That was impossible. Artix's smile suddenly warped into an angered snarl.

"You are a heartless bastard!" snapped Artix

Saeth's eyes widened in anger and the color of his iris's brightened as his lips peeled back in a snarl. Launching forward with inhuman speed, Artix was caught off guard as Saeth's arm shot forward and slashed at his face with his grown talons. Stumbling back, Artix looked up at his brother. His face had gained four deep grotesque cuts that disfigured his face. They slowly healed back to normal but the incredible pain was still there. Saeth had a malicious smile on his face that twisted his features.

"_Tell me really what I'm here for so I can kill you faster"_ laughed Saeth _"The joy I will get of killing my little brother"_

"You know how to break this curse" said Artix, getting up, the declaration getting both Rin and Christoph's undivided attention "You're the one who knows how to become a pureblooded vampire!"

Saeth's smile slowly disappeared but a trace of it remained. His face went blank and unreadable. To become full blooded…That's the dream for many vampires but apparently not Saeth's. A deep frown marred his face as his fangs revealed themselves, his lips vibrating from the deep growl emanating from his throat. If anything, that just angered him further and made his features change. His eyes went completely red, demonic-like, as black markings started making their appearance on his skin…spreading throughout his body.

"You think being a full, pure blooded vampire would be a blessing…" he growled before bellowing "_There's nothing special about it_!"

The loud sound reverberated throughout the large cavernous room. Christoph had to cover his ears as the echo rang in them. Rin just stared at Saeth in fear. This was going to end up horrible…She just felt it. Something was going to go wrong. Artix frowned and let out a hiss as Saeth's eyes widened with insanity. A low chuckle came from his throat before it turned into a full maniacal laugh, his fangs only making it look creepier.

"Pure…Being a pureblood…" said Saeth between laughs, his eyes widening more "W-worthless! No possible way to die!"

"So that's what we truly meant to you" purred Artix making Saeth's blood, red eyes flush back to normal "You'd give all that up for her?"

This interested Artix greatly.

"Afraid to admit it" Artix continued "Or…you were jealous…She had the gift of death while you could live on forever…without pain…without worries…That's why being pureblooded never interested you? Or were you scared to live for so long without any turning back?"

"_SHUT UP!!!!"_ roared Saeth, his eyes instantly turn completely red once more

He lunged at Artix and grabbed his neck, ready to choke him. Artix could only help but cackle before he muttered a single word in Latin. Saeth's eyes narrowed as he missed a single detail before realizing what happened. Dread washed over him before he was knocked backwards and crashed into the wall. Artix had landed harmlessly on the floor, laughing while Christoph stood over him protectively…his eyes blank and clouded. He had fallen into control once again. Rin had screamed when the wall collapsed onto Saeth, burying him under rubble. Inside his mind, Christoph was traumatized… hoping that he hadn't killed his love.

"Saeth! You have finally faced your final hour!" cackled Artix "Defeat is imminent!!"

Tears slid down Rin's face as she stared at the rubble. _'He's not dead…He's not dead'_ she kept repeating to herself. The rubble soon gave a great heave and Artix's laughter quickly died as Saeth's arm rose from the mess and shoved a slab of rock off of him. The vampire rose, like a puppet, from the rubble; his hair covering his eyes as his shoulder looked as if it was dislocated, hanging limply by his side. His uninjured arm clamped onto the dislocated one and rotated it to the correct position before pushing it back in with a sickly pop. The brain-washed Christoph had given a visible flinch in disgust. Stepping out of the mound of broken wall, Saeth lifted his arms as if taunting Christoph to come get him. Long nails had grown from his fingers…the claws ready to rip through flesh. Artix gave another order to Christoph and the young boy sprinted forward ready to attack. Saeth's eyes reddened and gold replaced his violet irises. Taking the challenge, Saeth shot forward, his arms hanging low to the ground and fangs bared like a wild animal. Rin backed away and ducked to avoid a ball of flame. Artix saw her movement and grinned before vanishing and reappearing behind her, his arm locking around her neck. Since Saeth was too busy fighting Christoph, he couldn't help her…not that he even remembered she was there since all his demons took possession of him. Rin glanced up at Artix and her anger bubbled before boiling over. He killed her mother…not Christoph…he killed her mother…Christoph wasn't capable of bringing himself to kill a fly. Artix started it all.

"BASTARD!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Oh dear" chuckled Artix, looking into her eyes and finding something, before sounding like he was speaking his thoughts to himself out loud "You know what? I think I shouldn't kill you right now…It would be delicious to see Saeth get torn between saving his lover…and his daughter"

Rin's eyes widened ever more. That's not possible but yet completely possible as well. She didn't resemble her 'father' and when she met Saeth for the first time…she couldn't help see that they eerily shared many qualities. Also, it would happen to explain her sudden want to kill….How could Artix figure it out when not even Saeth knew? There was no possible way. Artix barked an order to Christoph making him instantly stop fighting just as Saeth sent a punch to his face sending the boy into a wall, creating an impression of his body into it. Christoph slid to the floor before slumping and falling sideways. Saeth whipped around to face Artix whose smile widened.

"I have to hand it to you brother" he said "You make beautiful offspring"

Saeth actually hesitated and tilted his head to the side slightly; clearly confused and caught off guard. Artix's smile widened impossibly more when he saw his brother's confused face. Tilting Rin's face to the side so she was forced to look at Artix, he sighed almost as if regretting.

"She never told you she was pregnant with your child I assume if you have no idea what I'm talking about" he purred

"What?!…" said Saeth with big eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek

He stared at Rin…into her eyes that were filled with apparent fear. He finally started seeing the similarities; he saw how much she looked like him when he was human so long ago and some qualities of him as he was now. Her hair was unnaturally blonde almost a dazzling silver while her eyes were clear blue like his humans ones. He had never noticed these before. She was crying… wishing not to die.

"Daddy…?"

His breathing quickened as he stared at her. Her voice was tiny as if she was a scared five year old child. Saeth's human side…the fragment that remained… pushed forward. The markings vanished and his eyes returned to normal as his body relaxed. Blinking slowly, he looked to Artix who looked completely furious. Saeth's features had changed completely. His silvery white hair darkened to black while his eyes turned bright blue; his voice had changed as well…instead of being demanding and cold it was gentle and soft.

"Give me the girl…and I'll give you _complete_ immortality" he whispered, clenching his fists

If Saeth gave up this unknown power, he'd die. Artix's eyes widened and shoved Rin away from him before closing the space between Saeth and himself with 5 strides. Grabbing a fistful of Saeth's shirt, he yanked him closer.

"Give it to me!" he demanded

"Then take it" said Saeth icily, opening his arms, willingly giving himself up

Artix smirked before letting go of Saeth's shirt. Saeth drew an invisible 'x' over his heart marking the spot. Rin was horrified as Artix smiled wickedly and his nails grew longer. He couldn't believe his brother was actually giving him what he wanted. Saeth braced himself and squeezed his eyes shut just as Artix plunged his hand into his chest making his eyes snap open as pain burned completely throughout his body. He let out a raspy gasp, making slight choking sounds. Rin screamed at the sight while Christoph came back to consciousness to only see Artix's arm deep within Saeth's chest. Blood spurted from Saeth's mouth as he tried to take a breath before Artix yanked his arm back, withdrawing his bloody fist closed around something. To Christoph's horror, as Artix opened his fist, it revealed to be Saeth's beating heart. Rin was blubbering incoherently as she cried and sobbed. Saeth gasped for breath in unimaginable pain as he fell to one knee, his hand over where his heart once was as blood poured from it, soaking his hand. He shook violently as his eyes became empty and hollow as if his soul was taken. Christoph struggled to his feet before running and stumbling towards the vampire he loved.

"Saeth…Saeth please…" begged Christoph as the vampire fell back in his outstretched arms

Gently lowering him to the ground, Christoph placed his hand on Saeth's and squeezed it tight as the vampire struggled to live. Artix went mad with insanity as he clutched Saeth's heart as if his life depended on it. No vampire would dare this…nobody in their right mind would. To allow a vampire to devour the heart of another will grant complete power and pure blood. After hundreds of generations, the pure blood of Dracula had thinned out, only leaving traces of his own DNA in every other vampire in the current age.

"The p-power…all mine….MINE!!" cackled Artix before devouring the heart with no hesitation

Rin felt sick but shakily went over to Christoph and Saeth, sinking to her knees as she did. Christoph shook with unheard sobs as he wrapped his arms around Saeth tightly, putting the side of his face against Saeth's, nuzzling it lovingly while tears streamed down his cheeks. His breathing was labored as he resisted the urge to let out a cry.

"D-Don't leave me…" pleaded Christoph in a whimper while shaking his head "…I don't want to be alone again…"

What neither had realized was that Saeth's hair was slowly turning brighter…back to its original brilliant silver. His skin only became slightly paler and his eyes went bright blue…as cold as ice. His fingers twitched slightly, daring to move as shock slowly released him from its deathly grip. Christoph felt that he went slack and instantly looked to see his change. He didn't know what was going on and looked to Rin for something. She was just as confused as he. Only a few murmurs made it passed Saeth's lips before a stream of words came out but only in tired whispers. Christoph's eyes brightened just as Rin's did before Saeth's began moving his hand, clenching and unclenching his fists. Blinking his eyes a few times, Saeth finally made a sharp intake of breath before his eyes snapped open, fully conscious. His breathing shook but he glanced around and suddenly the shaking stopped. Artix's laughter had abruptly stopped when he noticed Christoph's sobs had ceased and he had turned to see what had made him stop. To his own horror, he saw Saeth very well alive and breathing making him suddenly question what he had gotten into.

"Why is he alive…" he whispered before repeating it more loudly "Why is he alive?!"

Like a limp puppet being pulled by strings by the master, Saeth soon stood awkwardly and his arms hung low as if slightly dislocated. A low chuckle was heard before it became menacing and maniacal. Actual fear struck Artix's heart as the remaining color in his pale face drained away.

"_Oh you think I would actually give you the power? Oh no…That's not right"_ said Saeth _"So ignorant…so incredibly stupid…just like mother"_

"What in hell are you talking about!!" snapped Artix, lunging forward and grabbing Saeth by his collar with both hands, shaking him

"_Little brother….when will you learn?"_ chuckled Saeth before grabbing Artix's wrists in a vice grip

Artix winced before letting out a yelp as he felt his wrists groan under the immense pressure. Why was he suddenly as weak as a human? This was completely wrong…what was going on? His strength drained from him as if it was water and there was a huge leak. Then it struck him far too late for him to stop it. He had realized that, Saeth had gained the powers of the immortal Dracula…the power was passed to him.

"H-How?" stammered Artix

"_You read the curse wrong you blundering idiot!"_ laughed Saeth "Only someone who let another vampire devour his heart will gain the powers the great Dracula…so naturally the powers turn to me…not you"

Artix's eyes widened in shock and fear before they returned to horror stricken. Before he could say anything, Saeth reared his head back and rammed it into Artix's face, creating a bloody mess and sending Artix skidding across the floor. Blood trickled down Saeth's forehead before he smiled, showing his fangs that shined with the need of prey. Rin cowered behind Christoph as the youth braced himself against the gust of wind created by Saeth as he rushed at his fallen brother to finish him off.

"Brother no! Please I beg you!!" shouted Artix with a cry making the rampaging Saeth suddenly and abruptly stop midway of his attack

"Why should I?" he said quietly in a growl

"Because brother-" started Artix

"You are no brother of mine" snarled Saeth before literally swiping at Artix's neck with his claw and slit his throat almost to the point that he would've cut his head off

Rin had shrieked in fear and buried her face in Christoph's back while he forced himself to watch the bloodshed. All was quiet for quite a long time before Christoph nudged Rin to move and helped her get up from her rooted spot on the bloodstained floor. The only sound that seemed to resonate through the cavernous room was their erratic breathing. Without even turning around from staring at his brother's dead body, Saeth let a sigh finally move him. Everything was quiet….safe….as it should be.

"Let's go home" he said


End file.
